


Dennis and Dee: The Teen Years

by WriterBea



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, F/M, High School, Mental Health Issues, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterBea/pseuds/WriterBea
Summary: A collections of moments in Dennis and Dee's high school years and their more than brother and sisterly love.





	Dennis and Dee: The Teen Years

3:42 am on a Saturday  
The Reynolds’ House  
1993

Dee opened her tired eyes, her back aching. Only the full moon illuminated the room, it must still be nighttime. Her assumptions were right, the pink alarm clock next to her bed read 3:42 am. She knew her back hurt too much to attempt to return to her sweet escape of sleep and crawled out of her bed with a groan. The moonlight bouncing off her obnoxious back brace sitting in the corner caught her eye. Maybe her bitch mother was right, she should probably sleep with it on, but she would not let herself be trapped in it for the small fraction of sanctuary she had. Dee fumbled quietly to find the pack of cigarettes she had stashed away in her night stand after swiping them from her dad, Frank. She moved to the open window and lit one of them and took a deep drag taking in the night air. She always seemed to find a vice when feeling angst, anxious, or depressed. Whether it be cigarettes, alcohol or drugs, it didn’t matter, she just needed something to feel more. In the mist of her release she heard someone approaching the door and quickly snuffed out her smoke. To her relief it was only her brother.

“I thought I smelled cigs,” Dennis said as he silently shut the door behind him, “you know mom would kill you if she caught you, would say you’re gonna give yourself more wrinkles then old age already will.”

“What are you doing awake boner?”

“Couldn’t sleep, same as you,” he said making his way over to take one of the cigarettes out of her carton. He took a puff and continued with a smirk, “you know, I have something even better we can smoke.”

“Well what are we waiting for, go get it.”

The twins sat close under the open window sill as Dennis rolled two joints. Dee watched as his long fingers twisted the paper and then licked it in a way that was almost seductive, but that couldn’t be it, twins don’t act seductive in front of each other. Even so, she liked watching Dennis, but not as much as he liked watching her, and most of the time she never even realized it. Especially because Dennis drilled a meticulously placed peep hole between his and Dee’s rooms, purely for psychological observations of course. The peephole gave Dennis a look into her most personal moments, and more importantly the ones he couldn’t pry out of her through manipulation. 

“You don’t think mom will smell this right?” Dee asked trying to calm her anxiety.

“She’s so blacked out from liquor and pills right now, we’ll be lucky if she doesn’t sleep for two days straight,” he said taking another hit, “Why are you up smoking anyway, is the bird turning nocturnal?” 

“No you dick, my back was killing me.”

“Well Sweet Dee, maybe if you weren’t such a lanky bitch maybe your back wouldn’t be fucked up.”

Dee didn’t bother retorting; the high was making her care less about Dennis’ usual hurtful comments. Although her skin has grown thick throughout the years, his spiteful digs still hurt her occasionally. But the mix of her hazy state and the way he said her nickname, Sweet Dee, she couldn’t care less, her body and mind seemed to be floating, along side her twin. Dennis on the other hand, his mind was a jumble, odd memories that seemed to pop out of no where, crazy ideas that had no business being there, and the need to space out at his sister. He couldn’t figure out where one thought began and where the other finished. 

Within his jumbled brain the pitter patter of footsteps cut through his twisting thoughts. He quickly ripped the joint out of Dees hand and threw both of them out the window. 

“Get down!” Dennis urged in a whisper, pushing Dee’s body down to the ground. 

Laying there on the ground, straining their ears to hear, Dee could feel her skin flush as Dennis’ hot breath coated her exposed neck and chest, only covered by a thin tank top. They couldn’t tell if it was the high or their closeness, but they could feel every heartbeat and every movement between them. Dennis could feel something strange stirring deep inside him, but he repressed it and chalked it up to the THC. The few moments they laid there felt strangely long and quiet. Up until a chunk of light shinned in through the door way. 

“Jesus Christ, it smells like Woodstock in here,” Frank said walking around the bed to find Dennis and Dee laying there, “Oh God, I could deal with the weed, but you two banging, count me out!” 

“What the fuck dad, we’re not banging! We’re hiding from your dumbass!”

“Well I don’t care what you’re doing, Dennis go back to your own room, and Deandre you owe me $3.00 for that pack of cigs” Frank waddled out of the room muttering something along the lines of them being sick kids. 

Dennis looked at her with hazy eyes and gave her a sly smile, “night Sweet Dee”.

She watched him leave the room with his confident swagger, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Neither Dennis or Dee slept much more that night. Dee sat up recounting the tale of the night in detail to her journal, trying to avoid writing down the part when Dennis was on top of her, and especially how she felt about it. Dennis on the other hand watched her through the peephole for a while, wondering what she could be jotting down. Deep down he was hoping his name was being scribbled down in her scratchy handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly when the gang was in high school, so 1993 is just an estimate. Also the moments may not be in chronological order, it's just what comes to mind when I write. Enjoy!


End file.
